HUMAN
by Seeker Nami
Summary: What happens when the I am bored to death and decide to watch some G1 videos? What happens when I get my eyes fixed on Tracks? A SLASH FANFIC! Chapter 2 is up. Rating will change as chapters goes by. Pairing: Tracks x ?
1. Default Chapter

So well, now… here it is, my new fanfic.

It's G1, It's Tracks, and it's SLASH!! Oh yeah, a slash fanfic. I haven't read any slash fan fictions featuring Tracks and ::insert **any** male Transformers' character name here:: so I'm proud to say I'm uploading one here at !

OK, I do NOT really know why am I doing this, truly… It pup up my head on day and since then it's just been rounding on my mind for quite sometime, I've got to do it… no the less… It is actually your average stereotypical slash story… I've used one of the most common and exploited formulas of fanfics… but hey! It's G1… and it was just something I had to do… not that I really had the intention of a serious attempt... I'm not gonna write a novel after all

**Tracks:** C'mon little girl, if you're gonna humiliate me. Do it now and fast. Please.  
**Seeker Nami:** Don't worry my blue friend. You're going to have much fun here indeed.  
**Tracks:** I don't really want to know what you are up to… what is "fun" for you anyways, huh? Am I getting blasted or something that disastrous? Because I don't want my paintjob messed!  
**Seeker Nami: **Aww cry me a river, will ya? You'll be grateful to me after this.  
**Tracks:** I'm not sure.  
**Seeker Nami:** Shut up. Now ON THE FIC!!

Read and review please and ENJOY!

**_Disclaimer:_**_ You know the legal stuff… it never changes... I own a horde of rabbits, my PC and nothing else._

**HUMAN  
**_By: Seeker Nami_

**CHAPTER 1: DISGRACE**

A month without Decepticons is never something good. And more than one month with no Decepticons busy plotting to steal software and hardware in Japan without even bothering to fight back the Autobots is actually distressing. They hadn't tried to steal Energon lately; they hadn't tried to crush Autobot scum; no, they just kept taking away tachnoilogy as if a dark force possessed them.

Which only raised Optimus Prime's suspicions to galactic proportions one day Teletran-1 provided him of the Decepticons' campground in one of the many Mexico's tropical rain forests.

—Autobots,—Prime announced.—we've got the Decepticon campsite's location. We must sent a reckon unit to explore the area and notify us what is Megatron up to this time.—

The rest of the Autobots nodded in utter silence; a reckon patrol meant one thing: Mirage and, certainly no one wanted to work with him thanks to the distrust his presence generated among his comrades. Truth is that Mirage was splendid as a spy, fearless as a warrior; but fear of being attacked by one of your own teammates by behind was just a pressure so big to overcome during a battle, let alone a mission where you were supposed to go _by _yourself with _that_ "psycho" –As Jazz and Blaster once dared to say.- Megatron and a horde of Decepticons is quite enough to suffer. So, why look for problems somewhere else, specially your own army?

Optimus, seeing he was not going to get a response from his men, cleared his throat and he spoke again, in his Oh-I'm-just-your-master-sorry-bout-that tone of voice:

—Mirage, you'll be in charge of this mission.—Then he scanned the place, looking at every single Transformer there, most of them turned their head to a side, shook their head in a no-fashion or simply looked disgusted, that is, until his optics met Tracks; the blue Corvette laid lazily over a wall watching his reflection in one of the many monitors of Teletran-1, completely oblivious to the world around him but himself. Optimus waited for some more astroseconds and, he hit a panel with his clenched fist, the loud sound of metal against metal made anyone cringe, thus causing Tracks to flinch, coming back to reality in record time.—Mirage is in charge of this mission, and you Tracks are going with him.—

Tracks eyed his leader in awe, not knowing what to do or say:--M-me? Prime… I think you've got a short-circuit. I can't... M-Mirage and… H-Hound are better spies…--

Optimus glanced at his soldier from the corner of his optics as his coolant systems made a sound akin to a sigh of frustration.—I am _not _asking you to do it. I am _commanding_ you. Now do as I say. And don't question my orders again.—

—As you command, sir.—

Tracks turned his head to face his teammate. He had to admit he didn't hear much about what his leader was talking about, he only came up with a Mexican jungle thing. Well, something else he had to admit; he liked planet Earth, of course, whatever made him think of Cybertron, but he heated deeply run around the jungles just as this mission seemed to require; that won't bring nothing good, no of course not, won't bring nothing but dust and dirt. Then there was that Mirage thing too: they knew each other long before the war started, they used to be part of the elite linage, though they had never held a real conversation after all. Tracks had confidence in the Autobot cause –although he never showed it up- and he fought for it, but Mirage seemed likely to stay just be mere compromise, not for faith. And the spread gossip about his way of life and his constant "betrayals" to the Autobots didn't really help to lift his spirits. Jungle and Mirage…Yeah sure. It jingled as beautifully as the Death March.

—Alright Mirage, let's get going. However I'm still thinking Hound would have been the best choice for this mission…—

Mirage only turned his back to him and transformed, rolling out the base in vehicle mode.

Positively, this promised to be a long day.

**7777777**

Both Autobots reached their primary objective; Selva Lacandona(**a/n**). Now it was when the real mission started, they had to begin their search for the Decepticons' short-term hidden base.

—What a nice place to hide. Ain't it?—Tracks commented in an attempt to break the ice in spite of how disgusted he felt for riding over roots and rocks.

—I'd rather choose Cybertron's catacombs.—Was the frozen answer.

—I know, it was sarcasm, Mirage. To be honest, I feel a lot more comfortable in the humans' large metropolis. When you get to know them, they're not that bad.—

—If you say so… now pay attention to our mission. Will ya?—

Silence sifted once again and they resumed their way without saying a single word, each other engrossed in deep thought when the monotone hum of the radars confirmed they had recognized Decepticon signatures in a very short ratio according to their current position. Short after they went into an area where the Decepticons' path was clear, judging for the trails of burned foliage and countless death animals they left behind.

—It seems they have been busy making this place their home.—

—Shut up Tracks. The Decepticon base is two kilometers in south northern direction; we shall not lose track.—

They arrived to a plateau, to the location of the Decepticon campground; Mirage placed a hand in front of the blue sports car in a restrictive gesture, pointing him to adopt a lurk position hiding behind the trees.

—What are those Decepti-creeps doing here?—

—We're going to find out.—Replied Mirage, setting his audio receiver systems in a short wave reception.

Afar from them, Megatron and his Constructicons were finishing the last details of their leader's most recent invention. Soundwave kept his lookout position in the whole zone perimeter while Starscream lingers near Megatron, stepping from side to side of him:

—Megatron, I dare to say you have a few screw loose! What's this all about? You haven't told us a single world for weeks! We're in the dark here. And you even made us come here!—

—What benefit I earn from you knowing it, buffoon?—Megatron aimed his fusion cannon to Starscream's face.—Only one I need to know here is Scrapper.—

—Yeah sure. Him and his Constructicons have been helping you.—

—Of course. Now, be of some good use and bring a pair of Energon cubes here.—Starscream walked in the direction of an ordered pile of shining pink cubes; he lifts two of them in his arms still complaining and cursing under his breath, mumbling something about a waste of energy.

Laserbeak and Ravage sighted a very familiar energy signature –and not to mention a disgusting essence- during their patrol. Ravage looked up the skies looking for his comrade who nodded to him agreeing as he flew back to his master, he transformed and started to play his reckon report inside Soundwave's chest.

—Megatron. Laserbeak and Ravage have spotted the energy signature of two Autobot spies in the perimeter,—Soundwave announced.—North-west direction, half a kilometer away from our current position.—

Megatron nodded and turned to the five lazy Seekers.—You bunch of worthless scrap! Go and dispatch those two Autobots immediately!—All of them obeyed, however Starscream was abruptly stopped.—You stay. Otherwise you'll screw it up.—The Decepticon leader gave an ignominious smile, this promised to be a good day for him.

—Slag! They've locate us!—

Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet begun shooting in the direction Soundwave told them in an attempt to make the Autobots step out from their hideout. Beneath Ravage was doing his job attacking them from behind, resulting in a more effective tactic than the Seeker's senseless shooting. When both cars were in the jets' range of vision an unfair persecution happened. The two Autobots, however, did their best efforts to defend themselves using their vehicle modes' available weapons.

—The time of your destruction has arrived, miserable Autobots!—Skywarp roared, appearing from nowhere in the middle of the sky.

—I've been listening that same quote for _thousands_ of years…—

—Now… Who's feeling like a Turbo-Fox, huh?—Tracks told his teammate as they tried to escape their pursuers. The F-1 omitted the other racecar's last comment diverting other way and used his ability to disappear, then hiding in the jungle, leaving the blue mech to his own luck.

_I'm so sorry, but in moments like this is every mech for himself. _

_Hey, no! _

_Good luck! One of us shall inform the others. If they capture us both this mission won't have been of any use. Mirage out. _

The F-1 spy closed his com-link completely, leaving an isolated Tracks. _Thank you…_

Thundercracker nose-dived, shooting aimlessly straight Tracks, the terrain made ducking attacks difficult, and the roots that raised from the ground in some points were damaging the racecar's wheels, without mentioning his suspension. Suddenly a Cluster Bomb hit him in the front of his vehicle mode, exploding. This made him lose control; the remains of his front wheels stirred painfully, Fortunately for the Corvette, his auxiliary systems made his rear wings to stretch lifting him in the air before he crashed in a big tree. Tracks even had to suffer some more thumps in nearby tree branches. _And I used polishing wax this morning… Good-bye to my good looks._ He thought in frustration.

Hiding in the woods, Mirage watched helpless how the Seekers were using his comrade for target practice. _I'm so sorry Tracks, it's your hide or mine. _Praying in silence for Soundwave not to be any close, Mirage re-opened his com-link, connecting to Teletran-1, a small screen mounted in his arm turned on.

_Prime. This is Mirage. Over _

—I hear you. What's your current situation?—

_Bad. The Decepticons found us. _

—Where is Tracks?—Jazz interrupted expectant.

_The Seekers got him sited _

—Told ya somethin' like this was gonna happen Pra'hme.—Ironhide said.

—And I thought we could trust him.—

—Stop it Ironhide, Cliffjumper.—Prime looks back to Teletran-1's screen.—We're in our way. Prime out.—

The small screen in Mirage's arm showed nothing but static. He sat down resigned to wait for enforcers to arrive, the white spy gave a short glance to his teammate in disgrace; deep within himself he asked his internal voice how much time he will take the cruel harass before passing out.

—Megatron, please! Let me blow him to pieces!—Starscream begged, sank in total boredom.

—No.—A sly smile curved Megatron's lips.—It's the best guinea pig I've got to test my weapon, it's a shame he isn't Optimus Prime.—The Decepticon leader lifts his new weapon over his shoulder, pointing carefully to the elusive Autobot. Better not to miss in the first shot, the weapon recharged quite slowly and it consumed a considerable amount of Energon. Ever so slowly, he started to push the trigger, until a blue ball of energy shoot from the cannon's mouth heading straight Tracks, who flew almost at ground level trying to dodge Thurst and Dirge's attacks when he noticed a blue blast coming closer at a high speed; he unsuccessfully tried to duck it.

The laser struck him, but contrary to what he expected and in spite of being surrounded by a faint light his body remained unusually intact, that of course until his systems fell pray of an vague drowsiness, as if all his Energon supplies have been depleted and crash-landed.

The Seekers that had been pursuing him moved away when the brilliant flash of the blast blinded them, but when they took up their positions again in their assault, something took them by surprise.

—Where'd that Autobot go?—

—Must have fell over here.—

—Even in this smoke cloud we should have sighted him with our radars! He's nowhere around!—

—Let's look for him then. Divide!—

Megatron laughed out loud, pleased with his weapon's effect, though he couldn't tell for sure if its effect was the one **he** desired. The fact seemed to have less importance in itself. Starscream, Soundwave and his cassettes were all confused; their sensitive radars had lost trail of the Autobot's energy signature.

—M-Mighty Megatron… W-what did you…do?—Starscream ventured to ask with a low quiver in his voice.

Mirage as the Decepticons before him, noticed the sudden vanish of Tracks' energy; worried, he begins to scan the area, activating every sensitive servo in his body and radars. He tried to communicate via his com-link, receiving static as the only answer in the open channel. It was as if Earth sucked Tracks down. Short after, Mirage's radars perceived an Autobot energy signature, but instead of his lost comrade, he found himself facing Optimus and his retinue.

—Mirage, where's Tracks?—Was Jazz's greeting.

—I… don't know. Megatron shoot him with that odd bazooka of his and disappeared.—

—Insolent! I'll make you pay for this. Once I'm over with you, you will wish to never have step out of the assembly line!—Brawn argued smashing his fists together ready to fight the spy when Optimus stopped them.

—It's enough, Brawn. Let's concentrate on the target at hand. Autobots attack!—

—Looks like we've got company.—Thundercracker said up in the sky, beginning the attack.

—Do something, Great Leader! Why don't you only shoot 'em down with that new toy, huh? For Primus' sake just do it!—Yells Starscream attempting to steal the bazooka from Megatron's hands whom pushed him back with a rough kick.

—Be quiet, buffoon. I don't have any rush to do it. Besides, we need much more Energon for this babe.—

**7777777 **

Pain. All he could feel was pain.

He was lying down on the ground, injured. His whole body ached, from his head to his feet. Feeling unsettled and lost he tried to stand up to take a look around him, only to find himself immensely weak. His self-preservation instinct told him it was best to look for shelter, if only there was a place he could hide into. His mind didn't seem to connect anything; he didn't know where he was or what he had been doing. There was only pain, pain and fear. It was all he could do to crawl as best as he can to the virtual safety of the mass number of plants and trees, praying to whatever High Lord there is not to get killed by one of the many blasts that rained all over the place. He curled into a ball, knowing by the increasing drowsiness that his body was giving it up, he felt weaker as pain faded away and his mind drifts into an engulfing darkness, passing out.

Amid the thick lawn his conscience faded, he no longer sees or listens anything. Just lay as a death animal's corpse.

**7777777 **

—Decepticons, retreat!—

—Megatron... what are you talking about?—

—You hear me, Soundwave. Retreat.—

Megatron and his men flew off vanishing in the horizon. Nevertheless the Autobot warrior weren't cheering their victory unlike other times for they had no reason to.

—We shall look for Tracks.—Optimus Prime stated after a short pause.

—This should not have happened.—

—Yeah. If you haven't sent Tracks to this mission!—

—You slagged traitor.—Cliffjumper roared apoplectic.—And you dare to call yourself an Autobot!—

Prowl grabbed the mini-bot with his strong arms, lifting him from the ground slightly.—Stop already. Our comrade is lot and us fighting about it won't be of any help to him.—

Meanwhile; Bumblebee, Spike and Carly began to do something much more productive than useless brawling, searching in their own. Bumblebee, whose radars were less sensitive than those of Mirage couldn't sense or find too much. In fact he was having a hard time trying to locate his teammate. He had to thrust his eyes, not sensing any energy signature nor seeing a single streak of blue metal around the place Tracks was supposed to have crashed made him worry.

—Tracks, where in the smelting pit are you?!—

Spike and Carly were now looking in separate paths calling the blue Corvette by his name getting no faint response to lift their hopes.  
The temerarious blonde goes into the copious jungle woods, trying to find a better track to told her about the present fate of her robotic friend. In the distance, far from where she came from she noted an odd path in the soil foliage, the way it had been flatten didn't suggest a mechanical foot's saunter it looked like as if someone or something had crawled among the grass and plants; pushed by her curiosity she headed to that place when she tumbles with the very last image she could have imagined in a jungle, screaming in terror, something that was rarely seen, since this girl was quite fearless.

Silence gained terrain once more between the Autobots and they all ran fast to where the human girl was. Fearing the worst.

—Carly! Carly are you ok?—Spike inquires walking close to her, Carl's hands covered her face as she turned her back to her friend.—Hey, calm down. What's wrong?—

—It's... it is---A burst of tears cut her off in the middle a sentence.

—Optimus, you better take a look at this!—Ratchet is kneeling down beside the humans. Optimus made his way up to him from behind, taking a look from above the medic's shoulder to where he is pointing in the soil.

A young human boy lay amid the high grass. His slender body naked; he is a brunette, whose delicate facial features are that of an Hispanic man, long black, straight hair covered part of his face. Ratchet carefully lifts the languid human in both hands, examining him; his body wore several wounds and scratches all over its surface, a thin trace of warm blood pours through his partially open slim lips.

—He's still alive. But what can a human be doing here?—

—And in those conditions… I thought there were no villages near.—Spike observed.

—Perhaps a native of the area.—

—Negative, Prime. He doesn't present the immediate characteristics of the inhabitants of the zone. However he seems to be severely injured. I can't determine with precision if he has internal injuries, at least not here I can't tell if his life is hanging of a perch.—

—And what's the big deal with an agonizing human? We must find our comrade!—Growled Sunstreaker, he wasn't really interested in finding Tracks at all, in fact, he complained all the way on how pointless and stupid this was, but the sight of a fleshling bleeding disgusted him more than anything he had seen. He hardly fought the urge to shove the human away. _It's just too much to bear for just one cycle. My systems are not made for these horrible terrains, and now Optimus' thinking on bringing that corpse back to base… what's with the old man today anyways?_

—Tracks will have to wait. We shall take the human back to the Ark and help him.—Optimus Prime announced.

Ratchet then transforms to his vehicle mode and with the help of Sideswipe he placed the young boy in a stretcher in the back of the white Ichi-van.

—I'll go with them.—Carly stated, jumping inside the ambulance.—I have little knowledge of infirmary but maybe I can help.—Spike gave her a jealous glance. Truth was he liked to flirt other girls and had no rights to tell Carly anything, but the fact of having a hell-awful-way-too-attractive naked man and Carly **alone** wasn't so pleasant. Bumblebee patted Spike in the shoulder and they both walked away.

**7777777**

In their way back home, Carly started to clean up the strange boy's open wounds and stopped her task to look at him closely. His suntan-like brown skin was pretty bad injured; his body was slender, yet it had a very good building. Carly's eyes, however, hung on his face, staring at him with insistence: delicate features, a slightly triangle-shaped face; long, straight black hair a kind of Hispanic she had never seen in her life, at least not this closer except that something in him looked vaguely, well no, tremendously familiar, his face reminded her of somebody. But who?

—Why do I feel like I've met him before? I've never met a Mexican before. Then… why do I have this feeling?—

**7777777**

Outside, the Autobots followed Prime in a "V" formation; Ironhide speeds up, skidding beside Optimus.—Prahme. What we gonna do with Tracks? The blue brat gets me worried.—

—I'm very worried too. But endangering human lives in our combats is not fair. I think the right thing is to help him first.—

—Yah, **I** know… "We fight our war in their home" but…—

—Ironhide. Tracks can take care of himself.—Optimus cut him off in a I'll-tear-you-apart-of-you-insist fashion, his voice harsh, he had no intention of discussing this matter. He perfectly knew that finding Tracks was no easy task, virtually impossible, his own radars couldn't detect his signature, and he was affraid. But he wasn't going to tell anybody, not even Ironhide, his best friend and counselor, the overwhelming conclusion he reached. It hurt, but everything pointed out he had lost a soldier.

00000

So this was Chapter 1. I feel kinda weird… but my soul's starting to let me live life in peace… OK, maybe not until I get to the "good" parts…

**A/N: **The Lacandona Jungle is just one of the most beautiful rainforest in Mexico, with a large list of different animal species. It is located on Tabasco and there are a lot of pretty Mayan buildings there. :3

Of Bunnies and Mayhem's next chapter will be up this Monday (I hope…) school gave me a real headache this last two weeks… If things are going to be like this I'm going to forget was my name… by the way… do you know what's that funny thing on my face? Oh it's my nose…


	2. Secret Sorrow

Heya!

I'm here again, this time bringing Chapter 2 to you.

Depression is messing me up with Of Bunnies and Mayhem! But it'll be of great help for this piece so expect Chapter 3 sooner :)

**There are things that one can never forget. Memories our mind will always evoke... be it for good or bad. Never lose hope while you can dream of them.** --Myself.

**SECRET SORROW**

_Darkness... so quiet and enveloping. As if the world is no more, as if nothing exists anymore, as if I was alone here._

_Alone? Yes. There no one else... there's no noise, no voices, nothing. Just me, **only **my mind...my essence... lost in the void._

_Where am I? As I am here, in an abyss of nothingness I try my best to remember where am I. I got no response to my questions..._

_Does "where" exist then? Yes. It does._

_But I can't remember where I was nor where I'll go... there's nothing here... I feel as if a part of myself has vanished...How's that possible? There's nothing here. Just a well of loneliness engulfing me in the dark depths of itself._

_I'm so confused. Everything's just so perplexing._

_Who am I? It seems I can't even remember that... but of course! How did I expect to remember where and when was I if I can't even remember myself? It's impossible! I knew_ _perfectly well who I am minutes ago, now I try my best to remember my own name..._

_Shattered memories assault me, they are too many they're so diverted I can't find them a meaning. It's like they were trying to point me out my past and present... bet they're still cold and distant._

_Cold as metal..._

_The metal... What's with metal that makes me feel so eerie? What could metal have to do with me that thinking of it makes me feel secure but vulnerable as a lost child, at the same time? There's something in the coldness and hardness of the metal that makes me feel both, secure and vulnerable... Like in front of a friend or a foe._

_I want to awake. The haunting visions are overwhelming me. I feel pain and fear..._

_Pain! An unbearable. Nearly physical twinge. Too much I can't even find words to describe it as it runs down all over my body, burning me, as if it was slashing my skin. What a horrifying torment!_

_It binds my soul, ensnaring me. Trying to kill me from the inside out always escorted by fear, a fear that goes beyond mortal proportions because I don't know what is hurting me. What I see in my mind, I can't understand._

_It's just... gruesome_

_They are monsters, or so they look to be. No I'm wrong... They're demons! Worse than demons!_

_I want to wake up... I can't take it anymore_

_I need to wake up!!_

**7777777**

A loud noise made everyone in the CR Chamber flinch and turn their attention to the currently working recharge capsule. Ratchet walked slowly, fearing the worst in spite of his medical professionalism and looked through the crystal to the inside of the capsule. The small figure inside stared straight to his optics with an absent expression, which also suggested an exclamation and an interrogation at the same time. But there was something else in those eyes looking back at his own, something similar to a plea. What for? The medic shook his head and looked up to his comrades then focusing his attention on his leader, giving him a wide smile accompanied of a tired sigh.

—Good news, Prime. The human is fine. With the adequate attentions he will soon get reestablished and will be in the optimum conditions to get back home.—

Optimus smiled behind his battle mask and looked past the medic's shoulder to the capsule, watching the human boy as he scanned his surroundings (Or at least what he could see through the crystal) in total apprehension.

Spike and Carly were now standing beside the capsule with concern and Optimus realized the boy had not yet tried to either stand up or sit.—Ratchet, I think it'd be wise to open the capsule to give our new friend some degree of confidence.—

—As you command Prime.—Ratchet opened the capsule with some kind of a remote control and drew closer again this time followed by two curious Autobots: Bumblebee and Side Swipe.

—Well hello. I'm glad to see you're doing great.—Said Bumblebee in a perfect Spanish.

—So do I. You got us worried dude.—Side Swipe seconded.

The human looked at them from one to another, taking his head in both hands after a few seconds, closing his eyes as if some thing was hurting him. Spike then climbed to the capsule, bowing his body down until he was at eye level with the other boy.

—Calm down, fellah. I know Autobots do look like a bit weird but they're good guys. It's just a matter of getting used to them.—

The brunette eyed him in silence. For some reason escaping his comprehension he could not understand any of these beings, at least not in the way they were addressing to him. All this was so bizarre, some things he seemed to understand however his brain was still too lost to give significance to what he was seeing and hearing. He stood up slowly and only then he studied his wounded body, his obsidian-black eyes full of terror as he looked from his hands down to his feet and back. Positively, he was downright shocked. His mind was swirling. No, this couldn't be him! It was someone else for sure. He scolded himself; that was foolish. If what he was seeing in front of him was indeed **his** body, then it was he. But it still felt like not being himself! A weak, almost inaudible groan escaped his throat. Afterward he tried to talk, but the sounds coming from between his lips were nothing intelligible, only dull gibbers. He took his hand to his neck in shock. He couldn't talk! He struggled to talk in the only language that seemed appropriate to him but it was like his throat was not capable of producing the sounds he wanted to transmit. A whimper came from his mouth, suggesting a crush and he threw himself backwards to the capsule's bed, covering his face with both hands, crying.

—Perhaps he has amnesia.—Spike suggested descending from the capsule.

—Well I never saw that amnesia could make you forget something as basic as talking.—

—I'm not expert in human medicine, but there's a high possibility.—Ratchet was doing his best to comprehend his organic patient's situation. The computer's readings didn't report any severe damage to the encephalic structure, at least not one as significant to make the human forget how to talk. Before they even noticed, Carly was already helping the boy to slide down the capsule working as a support for him.

—Can you walk? C'mon! Give it a try! Just place one foot in front of the other.—When the blonde girl begin to move forward, forcing him to follow using his own legs, the result was that both fell backwards to the ground. The young man sat almost immediately rubbing the back of his head and got to his feet once more making another attempt of walking although he raised his leg with too much strength and fell again, butt-first this time, ending in a very comical pose as he suffered the pain on his butt quietly. His body was now loosening, making him look like a rag doll. He felt tired, defeated and overall, overwhelmed.

Side Swipe lifted him on his arm, looking at him to the eyes.—Relax buddy. Just wait until you're fully recovered. The you can venture to walk by yourself.—For a split second, a feeling akin to fury and indignation rose to the human, making him blush brightly. He took a long breath to calm himself down.

—Umm... excuse me...—Carly begun.—Well, I guess the new guy must look like some kind of a cute pet or something to you but... Cannot we at least dress him up!!—Her face red as a tomato. Everyone looked at each other with surprise. Optimus eyed Spike with interest:

—Spike, have you some clothes he could wear?—

Spike shook his head in negative.—I don't think so. He may be thinner than I am, but he is taller.—

The mechanical door to the Chamber slid open, Ironhide, Sparkplug and Raul walked past it.

—Greetings Prime. Ironhide told us about what happened in the jungle and I asked him to bring us here.—Sparkplug said looking in all directions.—Well, where's the new kid?—He looked upwards finding the object of his interest sitting on Side Swipe's forearm and smiled. On the other hand, Raul stayed behind engrossed and silent. He was not too talkative to any Autobots aside from Jazz and Blaster and of course, Tracks. Optimus stared at him with interest; it was evident that Ironhide hadn't hidden the pending issue about Tracks' disappearance. And also deducing the friendship they professed to each other Optimus immediately knew this notice had indeed affected the human.

—Yo, Raul. Man you look like slag! Or are we not worth enough a greeting?—Asked Blaster, in an attempt to bring back the human from his trance, in which he succeeded for Raul flinched at the mention of his name and received nothing but a slight nod as an answer.

On the opposite, the new human watched intensely in Raul's direction from his position in Side Swipe's forearm, he leaned forward a bit to get a better look. For as much as he wanted, he wasn't able to rip his eyes from him until Raul became aware of his contemplation and lifted his head up looking straight to his obsidian eyes and felt a chill running up his spine as he leaned his whole body over the Lamborghini's arm to hide himself. Side Swipe smiled and continued to listen to Ratchet, whom already had spent ten minutes explaining the latest event to Sparkplug.

All of a sudden, Raul raised his voice, not making any attempt to hide his harsh tone:

—You haven't yet told us anything about Tracks.—

Everyone looked at him anxiously, his eyes were as cold as those of a granite statue and yet there was something to them that could have made Megatron himself flinch. Silence gained the field. None of the Autobots knew what to say next.

—And? I'm waiting. Where** is **Tracks?—

—We... don't know what happened to him. We looked for him but it was useless. There was no sign of him.—Was Prime's bitter response.

—Big deal! I can't believe you gave up so easily!—Sparkplug and Spike were already trying to calm down Raul's burst of fury.—How could you abandon one of yours? Don't you give a damn about him?!—

—Raul... bro calm down! We did everything we could. Besides we weren't gonna leave this human die. Understand us, it was a tough decision for all of us. I don't know what happened to Tracks but... I hope he is doing fine.—

—Hope won't bring him back, Jazz.—Raul's eyes darkened however his fury had already diminished, he was now quiet and didn't say anything else.

Carly looked from Raul to the human who watched his surroundings in awe as a kid that's going to a carnival for the first time in his life and an idea lit up her mind, making her broke the ice.—Hey Raul, I think you'll be of great help.—

—What'cha talking about?—

—Our new friend here needs some clothes and... well... a "tourist guide" who could speak his own language...—In that moment, the young man stood up on all fours and crawled up the red Autobot's arm looking for a better place to sit but he lost balance and fell face-first to the ground. Everyone looked at him for some instants, not that they cared for any more wounds on his body and only smiled. Carly shook her head and continued:—...and someone who could teach him to behave like a human.—

—To be a babysitter? Are you out of your mind?! And how am I going to sustain him? I don't have the time to teach anybody how to do anything. I've got enough with those two!—He finished, pointing to Jazz and Blaster on a far corner.

—Please, do us that favor. He seems not to know English. And honestly, if we want him to behave like a human, we're not going to leave him in the Autobots' hands. No offense.—Said Spike trying to convince his friend.

—Weell... as long as he helps me in my business... as distraction if needed.—Raul walked to the other brunette who was still laying on the floor and kicked him in the ribs lightly.—Hey you. Stand up at once!—He kneeled and helped the other one to his feet carefully and the new human gave him a worn-out smile. For some odd reason, this unfriendly human was somehow familiar to him and he felt secure by his side.

—I'll take you to Sparkplug's workshop.—Side Swipe offered.

—We're coming with you!—Said Carly pointing to Bumblebee and Spike.

—This is no procession. We're not taking a Saint to the Vatican.—Raul murmured sharply while he helped the other teenager to tangle himself on a large piece of fabric (Which was actually used by Side Swipe to wax his armor and his brother's from time to time) and then to step into the Lamborghini.—I don't mean to be unkind. Both we'll be fine by ourselves.—Raul stepped inside the Autobot and closed the door turning his back to them. Side Swipe said good bye and rolled out the base.

—What a coarse guy.—

—He's not usually like that, Carly. It's just that the latest events have deeply disturbed him.—Replied Sparkplug placing a hand on her shoulder.—

—But that doesn't give him the right to---

—Don't get mad for nothing, baby.—Blaster cut her off.

**7777777**

In their way back to the workshop, Raul remain bashful watching his companion from time to time. He thought he was a bit stupid sometimes and sighed in frustration at the thought of having to _educate_ the boy until he could remember his past. Great, he would have suffered this torture gladly if he could at least talk. But even that seemed beyond him.

—It's gonna be the most thrilling experience in my life.—he muttered with sarcasm as he shifted his body a little.

—Don't be so pessimistic. He looks like a good fellah. And you can trust my word.—

—Ha,ha... trust a car's word... Well I gotta admit he's familiar to me in a way.—

—Then it won't be so hard for you to take care of him.—Side Swipe changed the direction abruptly stopping to a halt making both humans inside him to tumble like dolls. The human wrapped in the white fabric ended with his weight over Raul's body and laid there for an instant, feeling his face grew hot.

Raul helped him to sit back on his seat.—Focus on the road next time.—

—Sorry, I didn't saw that pothole.—

—That's why I told you. Next time you're gonna get us killed.—The human complained as he watched the other guy whose face was still bright red, trying to not turn his head to see Raul, black strands of hair covering half of his face. The brunette thought of someone else then, feeling like this estranger wasn't the one beside him; he shook his head in distress. _The notice did affect me. I'm starting to imagine things... How silly._

They continued the rest of their way in silence. Side Swipe turned on the radio trying to relax himself and his occupants to no avail, so he turned his radio off after 15 minutes.

Peace descended over the Lamborghini's Spark when he left the two flesh creatures in front of the old building's heavy metallic gate.

—End of the road. I'll be back to base.—

—Thanks, man.—

—No prob—Side Swipe turned back.—Take care of that human! Otherwise I'll use you to soften my wheels.—The red sports car yelled to him before disappearing on a corner.

_What a shame Side Swipe is not a human._ Raul though as he kneeled to release the padlocks that kept the heavy gate closed. _He'd surely have more patience for this guy. _He partially opened the gate, leaving enough space for somebody to pass crouched and looked to his companion and wrinkled.

The other boy stood next to a blue Mustang that was taken to the workshop for repairs that same morning. One of his hands softly caressed the metallic surface from the trunk to the windshield, and then he watched his reflection on the crystal. The hand that rested on the vehicle wandered to his face, touching his chin with equal softness. The young man dropped himself and curled his body into a ball near the car. Cuddling slightly, his fingers touched the wheels almost reverently.

Raul sighed and looked in all directions, hoping no one saw what this guy was doing and walked straight to him, watching from above:

—Get up! What do you think you're doing laying there like a dog?—He bowed slightly and pulled him from the fabric he was covered in.—Stand up already. Leave that car alone.—The boy obeyed and got to his feet, looking straight to Raul's eyes, standing too close to him in what could be considered as a clear invasion of his personal space.  
Raul felt like this stranger's obsidian eyes pierced through his mind and he moved his head to a side.—C'mon. We need to get rid of that old piece of fabric.—He placed his arm around the other boy's slender waist to help him walk.—You better not fell to the floor this time.—

The long-haired boy blushed as Raul helped him to enter the workshop and was lead to a dirty table where he was left by Raul as he went back to close the gate. The ither brunette followed him with his eyes, paying attention to every insignificant move the other made as if he was in a trance. Raul's voice made him come back to reality. Flinching, he faced him.

—I'll get you some clothes. Don't do anything weird. You understand? I-will-be-back.—The only response he got was a nod.

Now that he was left alone in the large area, the boy sat on the table and tossed the old white fabric to the floor. With unconfident hands he began to inspect his body; from his face to the neck and chest, then down to his stomach and further. Stopping abruptly he groaned and clasped his hands together, letting them hang loosely between his legs. He stared blankly to the cars parked inside the workshop. They looked like specters hiding in the shadows, silent and quiet as if waiting the moment to strike. He felt as if those specters were actually haunting him, waiting to rip his body apart, to kill him slowly.

**7777777**

_I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so lost. Nothing seems to be real, I feel like I'm living a nightmare..._

_I'm afraid. This body of mine... it's just... so... so... **weak... **This is not me. IT'S NOT ME!_

_Those lifeless figures in front of me... All those cold vehicles standing there are superior to me in many ways... and those... those beings... those cars were alive... they were like me... but made of metal...No, they weren't like me... for as much I'd wish them to. I envy them... there's something to them that makes me feel uncomfortable; as if they had something I've lost... But... what?_

_The cars... I'd wish to get away from them._

_That's not true. I don't want to get away from them. I want to be **one** of them... to be like them..._

_I **need** to be one of them._

_GODS WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?!_

**7777777**

Raul came back half an hour later with a bunch of new clothes he left on the table aside to his "chosen one" who looked at him in askance.

—What? Put that clothes on!—

The long haired boy grabbed a black shirt made of lycra and examined it, the shirt looked so small and he stretched it a bit, then watched his partner.

—Aww C'mon! Don't you come and tell me you don't have the slightest idea of how to put that on.—The long-haired young man blushed at this words and tried to put the shirt on himself. He first tried to fit his head on one of the arms' holes until five minutes later he found the correct way to wear the shirt. He felt somehow uncomfortable for it was too tight, or so he thought.

Raul watched him in amusement as he struggled to put his new clothes on correctly but the jeans were now a challenge he seemed not capable to overcome and fell face-first twice when he tried to wear them. Groaning in disappointment, Raul walked closer to the frustrated boy.

—Enough of the circus. Give me that you bird-head. Pay attention.—Raul kneeled in front of the boy and taking the jeans from the floor he moved one of his hands to grab the guy by an ankle and helped him to slip his lower leg inside the jeans and did the same with his other one and slowly slide the slacks up. Raul smiled at the irony, he had done this several times with many girls in the past but to the opposite. Dressing up someone, and a man nonetheless wasn't reasonable enough to him.

On the other hand, his "chosen one" watched him owlishly as his cheeks burned like the inferno. He trembled from his feet to his head, he felt his body stiff with anxiousness. Thoughts surrounded his mind in a whirlpool and he didn't heard all of what Raul was telling him:

----.... Manuel.—

The now dressed young man tilted his head to a side.

—I was telling you that you can't go around without a name. Animals can, but you don't. So I'll call you Manuel. It's an easy to remember name that even you can use.—

—Mmm... Mahn... Manuel...—

—Hey, you talked!—Said Raul patting him in the back. Manuel smiled at him.

_Manuel... I suppose this will work to me... for now..._

**000000**

Awww Goddess... I didn't really like this piece that much... There's something about it that doesn't please me... Maybe I'll rewrite it later... Who knows...?

I named this new guy after the name of a person I loved too much. Today is November 2nd, the holy "Day of the Death" here in Mexico and naming my character after him is my tribute to my beloved death boyfriend who died last year.

BYE!! :)


End file.
